monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleos
Chameleos is a large, chameleon-like Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 2. It has the ability to camouflage itself by changing its skin colour to match its environment. Chameleos is known to use its whip-like tongue and gaseous breath as weapons during combat. By destroying its tail and horn, a hunter can remove the Chameleos' ability to camouflage itself. In-Game Description }} Notes *Chameleos are poisonous and acidic; they can spit an acid blob (which lowers defense), spray acid (drains stamina, causing fatigue) and spray a poisonous cloud whenever they glide. *Chameleos is very sensitive to Fire Element on the chest, front legs and tail. Dragon element is more effective on the wings, whilst everywhere else on the body takes equal damage from both Elements. *Cutting the tail and the horn causes its camouflage effect to stop. Dragon Element is needed to break Chameleos' horn; however, the tail doesn't require Dragon Element to be cut off. Chameleos' total health must be below 30% before the tail can be cut. *They have sticky tongues, allowing Chameleos to steal items off the hunter. *Throwing a Smoke Bomb on Chameleos will temporarily make it visible. *A much more economical way to locate Chameleos after it's gone invisble is simply to run around in circles and watch how your hunter reacts. Even though Chameleos can't be seen, the hunter will run normally when headed in Chameleos's direction, and panic-run in any other direction. *Felyne Comrades will always know where Chameleos is, even when invisible, so another good plan is to follow their lead. *Flash Bombs thrown in front of Chameleos does not make it visible, but it helps locate its head due to the stars going around its face. *Chameleos can be poisoned, despite the fact it uses poison attacks itself. The poison damages Chameleos and helps to locate its head whilst it remains invisible. *Sonic Bombs detonating near Chameleos while it is in the middle of an attack will make it flinch and turn it completely visible for roughly 1 minute. There is also a chance that Chameleos will drop a Shiny when this happens. This can be done regardless of whether Chameleos is in Rage Mode or not. *When Chameleos is beating its tail on the ground, it will try to steal an item immediately after finishing. This can be evaded by running far enough to the side or behind. *Despite its namesake, its appearance is based off a mix of Uroplatus (leaf-tailed geckos) as much as a chameleon, with traditional fantasy dragon features included as well. *When Chameleos is angered, music will play in the background. Green toxic gas will appear in its mouth, making it easier to spot while still invisible. However, when it becomes more docile the music will stop playing. *Out of all the four 'true' Elder Dragons (Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos), slaying a G-Level Chameleos gives the highest percentage chance of a Big Elder Dragon Jewel appearing in the Rewards. *The area Chameleos is in will light up if the hunter has the Autotracker skill, but the Elder Dragon itself will not appear on the map. *HC Chameleos has a pinkish tint on its body and different colour spikes. It gains new moves, including a combo move were it launches the Hunter into the air towards it, then spits poison at them in mid-air. In addition strange spurts of greenish-gas appear in the area around Chameleos. *Chameleos is a bit off to real-life Chameleons since it can move very fast unlike the Chameleon's slow nature. However, when no danger is present, Chameleos tends to move slowly and cautiously while camoflaged, much like real-life Chameleons. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Poison